


宿醉

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth





	宿醉

1.  
"你爹还没回来？"

贝雷丝没想过出差一周回家后在门口迎接自己的只有他们的猫，毕竟希尔凡每天打过来抱怨的视频电话就没有停过。他们的猫绕着她的腿喵喵的叫着，给她的裤腿边儿添了一层白毛，还没等蹲下摸摸它就一路颠向猫粮满到溢出的猫食盆，躺在前面来回打滚。

"他就这样对待你的晚饭？"贝雷丝顺了顺猫咪蓬松的毛，惊讶于希尔凡居然会把这弄得一团糟，她本以为他不在家，便把一地的猫粮清理干净了才回到卧室。

结果屋里弥漫着浓郁的酒味，空调也开的有些冷，希尔凡盖着她的大衣缩在床上没有一点反应。她放轻了脚步走到床边，抽出一半被压在身下的遥控器，关了还在不断吐着冷气的空调，把希尔凡揉在怀里的被子往他身上拽。

"呜……"她看见希尔凡的睫毛颤了几下，发出的声音不知道是因为难受还是在无意识的哼鸣，他的脸颊和鼻尖都在酒精的影响下红透的发亮，半眯着眼睛伸手够她的脖子。"你的优秀毕业生还舍得放你回来啊……"

"对我的行程心怀不满也不是你喝这么多的理由。"贝雷丝撑在枕边低头吻了一下他嘟起的唇，不老实的手就借着动作往她背后搂。"我们之前说好……你穿了我的衣服吗？"

希尔凡的动作导致大衣从身上滑落她才发现了不对劲，她的T恤紧绷在她男友身上，牛仔短裤勉强卡在大腿根，还有被抻的几近透明的丝袜。贝雷丝不知道自己该做出什么表情，只能判断出希尔凡确实醉的不轻。

"因为有你的味道~"当事人此刻可捕捉不到她的反应，半趴在她怀里笑的灿烂，呼出的气息和刚开瓶的烈酒没什么两样。"我想要做。"

贝雷丝单手捏着他的双颊和他对视了几秒，眼神迷离到聚焦都困难，稍稍松力整个人就往她身上倒。她掐了他露出的腰肉，拽过被子就往他头上蒙。"喝成这样还硬的起来吗？给我老实睡觉。"希尔凡突然挣扎起来，她叹着气放弃了压制，任他从身上压过去打开床头柜里胡乱翻找着。

没过一会儿，贝雷丝头一次被惊到有些不知所措。看着希尔凡得意的拎出一根硕大的硅胶阳具贴在脸边趴跪到自己身上，脚尖贴着她的裤管往起蹭。

"那你来上我，好不好。"

他迷人的茶色眼睛弯成一条缝，偏头亲了假阳具的顶端，然后趴在她颈窝里咬她的脖子，呼出的热气弄得她耳朵周围都潮乎乎的。

"别刚回来就拒绝我嘛~"

她看着希尔凡委屈的表情开始反思自己是不是对他太过纵容，即使面对相同的伎俩她一向引以为傲的理智也只能硬撑一阵最终妥协。她怀疑是酒精激发了他的表演欲，但不得不承认这种行为让她突然有强烈的冲动，想抢过那根假阳具堵住这张还不断在她耳边呢喃着勾人话语的嘴。她脑中甚至已经勾勒出他吞进口中面颊会被顶起的弧度，被戳进深处现在已经染红的眼尾会溢出的泪水，还有因为受限只能从喉咙里吭出的讨好的吞咽声。她回过神儿的时候才发现自己的手已经穿过卡在大腿上的短裤压在了他柔软的臀瓣上。

"把这衣服换了，我要去洗澡了。"

她抬眸对上了那双充满期待的眼睛，手上用力揉了两把。

2.

贝雷丝一直对性事没什么兴趣，但算不上讨厌，也就一直配合希尔凡每一次的热情邀请。她自己不在意却拦不住男友在想让她也有快感这件事上异常的执着，拜他所赐家里面各式各样奇怪的小玩具可不算少，虽然没有一样成功派上过用场。

她转着淋浴开关把水温又调低了些，事实上她都还没想好是否要配合这个出乎意料的提议。每次出差回来希尔凡都不会放过她，往往会腻着一整晚都舍不得撒手，她原本都做好了准备，却没想过主动权被硬塞到了自己手上。

但偏凉的洗澡水也没能驱散持续的烦躁感，她从没像现在这样对接下来要做的事有过这么大的好奇心，吹风机的嗡嗡作响扰的她心烦意乱，胡乱吹了几下便裹上了浴袍，发丝上凝出的水珠沾湿了肩膀周围。她倚在门边看到希尔凡正眯起眼睛对着穿衣镜抹口红，但很遗憾他的技术在酒精的影响下变得稀烂，歪歪扭扭的涂的嘴边都是。

她路过希尔凡的时候揪住他的领子拽回到床边，她看见了唯一被放弃的衣物是她的牛仔短裤，大概也是因为妨碍了他下床才被翻卷成一团丢在床上，刚伸手够过来就被希尔凡抢了扔去一旁。

"你能不能多看看我。"希尔凡没有上床，跪坐在她腿间牵过她的手可怜兮兮的晃着，"好不好看？"

贝雷丝看着希尔凡被涂的乱七八糟但又一本正经询问的脸感觉有点好笑，用指腹抹去他唇周多余的口红，又捏了捏跟着她的手指探出的舌尖。

"你喝太多了。"

"嗯~所以你要怎么罚我~唔…"

她撬开了嘴按住他的舌头，摸到的软肉轻颤了一下很快就裹上来吮吸起来。她的指节蹭上了红色，手指被压在舌底。希尔凡炽热的鼻息打在手背上让她也感到燥热，还有这双被睫毛遮了大半的眼睛正上眺着看她。

她移开目光转去研究即将用上的道具，大概看懂绑带的构造后便拎了过来往腿上套。希尔凡的注意力也跟着转移到这边，或许因为醉酒，他紧紧的贴着她的大腿，时不时就会发出几声意味不明的哼吟。贝雷丝还有些不习惯这种反常的相处模式，或者说莫名的有点紧张，她抽出了手指顶起他的下巴。

"看我。别看，那个。"

她说完自己都觉得难为人，希尔凡就跪在她腿间，扣着腰后绑带的时候这东西都快贴到他脸上去了。她瞥了一眼镜子，惊讶于自己发红的耳根。希尔凡总能敏锐的捕捉到她的情绪变化，如果放在平时他肯定会兴奋的凑上来说着什么"你以前从来都不会脸红"。但现在只是乖乖的盯着她的脸，带着笑意的眼睛好像会说话，他的唇微张着，被粉红的舌尖扫过的红色会淡一些。

贝雷丝想，他在引诱她吻下去。

她突然意识到在这个时候随了他的意不是个明智的决定，和醉酒的人接吻一点都不让人省心。胳膊环在她腿上一下下捏着小腿肚，亲了一下就嫌不够，又毫无章法，她怀疑自己鼻子上都被蹭了口红，用舌头抵着他的牙齿中止了这个混乱的开局。

他俯身下去，贴着那根假阳具抬眼看她。贝雷丝鬼使神差的挪了脚踩上他胯间货真价实的玩意儿。刚好触碰到她脚面的手愣了几秒，试探着磨了磨她的踝骨。

"别碰。"她脱口而出后本有些犹豫，突然想起是他自己讨的罚，便又补了一句，"不许碰。"

她看到希尔凡的表情就知道了自己的担心很多余，她的男友兴奋的会让人错以为是给了他什么奖励。她扶着腿间多出来的东西拍拍他的脸。

很显然希尔凡根本不会干这活儿。贝雷丝看着被吞进的长度估摸着是直接顶到了嗓子眼儿，他大概是因为模仿"学习资料"里的动作而吃了个大亏，眼圈儿瞬间就红了，硬撑了两秒才吐出来，扶着她的腿一边咳一边干呕。

"张嘴，舌头向上顶，含一点就好了。"

希尔凡听话的照做了，借着浅浅的吞吐蹭起她的手，漂亮的眼睛饶有兴致的跟随着她的视线。贝雷丝知道他想要什么，希尔凡一直很享受对她言听计从的过程，但现在就讨要奖励也为时尚早。

她揉了揉红软的耳垂，希尔凡从这点细微的动作里就能汲取到安慰，他的眼睛又眯起来，尝试着多吞了些。贝雷丝现在到真希望这东西长在自己身上，她有点嫉妒这根硅胶玩具了，因为希尔凡没在看她，注意力都集中在怎么吃进更多。她觉得这东西没什么好吃的，但既然他这么执着她也不介意帮个小忙。

"放松。看我。"

希尔凡总在打理头发上耗费很长时间，摸起来的手感一直很好，贝雷丝把手指从发丝间穿进压在他耳后稍稍用了力。希尔凡的眉毛耸了一下，眼泪刚盈出就被抹去了，她曲回小指抵在他喉结上，能直接感受到他呻吟时的震动。他胸口起伏的厉害，大幅度的呼吸动作进一步刺激到会咽起了排斥反应。她松了手，但希尔凡还是全吃进去了。

"好孩子。"

得到夸奖的他喉咙里溢出满足的呜咽，眼尾挂着泪，轻轻抓着她的膝盖。贝雷丝抬腿搭上了他后背往回踩，贴上小腹的鼻尖有些冰，断断续续的鼻息又是烫的。她有点遗憾看不到希尔凡现在的表情，但已经体会到了前所未有的满足感。

3.  
"蓄谋已久，是不是。"

希尔凡抱着枕头侧卧在床上，时不时会哆嗦着收腰，紧夹着两腿小幅度的磨蹭着。贝雷丝现在心情很好，对那些小动作权当没看见，她在希尔凡从枕头下面摸出润滑剂递过来的时候就确认了这绝不是醉酒后的一时兴起，简直让人怀疑他已经偷着尝过了甜头。

"是~会算计老师的是不是坏学生？呜——哈~♡"

贝雷丝以前都没发现希尔凡的喘息这么好听，她有点沉迷其中，何况也不想错过动动手指就有收获的机会，为此她都觉得自己有些过于严苛。

"我是不是该继续堵上你的嘴。"

"如果你想……啊啊……贝雷丝……"

希尔凡喊名字的时候鼻音很重就是在耍赖。她按住了他的胯骨，导致他不得已扭过腰，整个下半身都贴在床上，也彻底杜绝了偷蹭的可能性。他股间滑腻腻的满是润滑剂，被完全浸透的丝袜贴合着皮肤清晰的勾勒出隐秘部位的诱人线条。

贝雷丝把中指托在他卵囊中间，手心贴着会阴，每一次滑动他都会微微抽搐，抓着床单的手越攥越紧，下意识的躲闪愈发频繁，他颤抖着发出气声抬着腰把下盘悄悄带高。

"我硬了~"

"嗯。"

贝雷丝把指尖往前多探一些就验证了他的话，触碰到的部位借机蹭了蹭她的手，于是她便撤了回来，希尔凡撑起身子垂着眼睛瞧她，动着屁股追她的掌心。

"能不能……"

"不行。"她拒绝的干脆，"说好了不许碰。"

"我不碰，求你了嘛…很难受…"

希尔凡很聪明，总能给自己找到些漏洞可钻，也可能是早就留好的后路。贝雷丝自己做事不会考虑这么多弯弯绕，但反而很爱他这种恰到好处的讨价还价，也就自然不会吝啬满足这点小小的请求。她拍了两下希尔凡就心领神会的翻过身，腿弯自然的搭在她胳膊上，小腿往身后勾着蹬在她腰后磨蹭。

他把腿打的很开，想不注意都难，勃起的阴茎被箍在丝袜里隐约撑出个轮廓，比直观的看上去更具视觉冲击。他正搓着卷起腰部的丝袜边儿往下褪，贝雷丝突然就不想事事都顺着他的意，一巴掌拍在他手上。希尔凡被吓了一跳，停下动作无辜的眨了眨眼，手背泛出一片红色，被她掐着手腕拎去一边。他安静的盯着她把润滑剂挤在手心里，蹙起眉头，小腹随着吸气的频率收缩，伸直了胳膊去够着剐蹭抵在他腿边的膝盖，他是明白了她的打算才会如此不安。

贝雷丝没有理会他讨好的呢喃，更不会去看他现在那副可怜兮兮的表情，她把捂热的润滑剂淋在他腿间，扶住根部的时候希尔凡收合的膝盖夹住了她的腰。

"我…我不想穿着这个了。"

"我洗澡前就叫你脱掉了的吧。"

她挪了挪压住他开始不安分的腿，手上加了劲顺着推上去，希尔凡没说完的话就都掩盖在断断续续的抽气声中，丝袜的摩擦让他变得相当敏感，一下就足够他弓着腰打颤。贝雷丝没空管他借着酒劲儿嘟囔她是坏心眼儿的恶魔，她握在手里的东西又硬又烫，稍稍用力就能感受到若有若无的跳动，希尔凡把枕头拽到了怀里，只露出眼睛皱着眉瞧她。

"我要死了…"

希尔凡夸张的喘着气，胯骨刚支起来就被压下去，他抽着鼻子，泪水憋在眼眶里打转。贝雷丝眯起眼睛，她只是滑动了几下，自觉不值得那么大反应，她盘算起希尔凡的所作所为，觉得自己应该做些对得起恶魔称号的事。她跨坐到他腿上，垂头含住他的嘴唇。希尔凡有点意外，愣了几秒后眼中的委屈一扫而空，探出舌尖舔了舔她，在贝雷丝回应他的邀请后从唇隙中挤出软腻腻的低吟。然而他想象中的安抚并没有持续太久，贝雷丝停在柱身上的手蜷了起来，用掌心裹住头部。希尔凡这次想抗议都说不出话，下半身随着她转动手腕的频率不受控制的颤抖，但苦于被压制着连挪腰都是妄想，酝酿了半天的眼泪终于派上了用场，睫毛轻轻眨动几下便满溢出来。贝雷丝仍吻着他，仿佛自己正在吸吮的舌尖都在哆嗦，他喉咙里吭出的呻吟里带着哭腔，手圈到她背上胡乱的摸着。她听出了讨好，听出了乞求，也听到了躲在深处的兴奋，她只知道圈在自己腰上的腿收的更紧了些，一直盯着自己的眼睛失去了焦点，所以她不会去阻止那点微不足道的挣扎。她觉得腿间多出来的东西很碍事，调整了位置刚好滑蹭过他湿漉漉的会阴，希尔凡冷不丁的抽搐害她上唇撞了牙齿，淡淡的血锈味在嘴里泛开，但此时掌心的触感更值得注意，她感觉到一股液浆腻漫在手里便停了动作，希尔凡也不再浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，泄了力慢慢舔吮起她的细小伤口。贝雷丝又趴了一会才推开他立起身，目光停在小腹处的丝袜渗溢出的一片白色。

4.

"老师把我弄成这样要负责到底吧。"

希尔凡一放松下来就又恢复了他那副游刃有余的模样，拽着她残留着液体的手顺着腰腹间摸上去，把绷在身上的T恤推到胸部以上。贝雷丝终于动手扒下他已经湿腻腻的丝袜，在泥泞的腿间抹了一把，就着几种混合在一起的液体把她的临时器官抵在他屁股上。

"这能直接进去吗？"

其实她也不知道捅男人屁股的步骤，总觉得不能就这么直接插进去，毕竟她可不想这家伙因为不计后果的酒后胡闹而受伤，但希尔凡又没什么反应，只是挪着屁股蹭了蹭抵在腿间的硅胶玩具。

"可以吧，我都迫不及待的想要您了。"

贝雷丝叹了口气，确定他今天的所作所为肯定又是不知道从哪个网站看来的被勾了兴趣，所以还是决定按自己的节奏来。她的指尖在穴口周围按了按，后穴本就不是用来做爱的，周围的肌肉一被触碰便紧张的绷紧了，贝雷丝瞥了一眼，看着他那副镇定自若的表情莫名的有点来气，她又挤了些润滑剂，并起两指一用力就滑进了他的身体里。希尔凡抽了口气，溢出一声猝不及防的喘息，他终于有了点紧张感，手边的床单被他攥的皱起，贝雷丝试着动了动，高热的甬道紧紧的裹着她转动都有些困难。

"你刚刚还在催我直接插进去。"

她只是曲了曲手指希尔凡的小腿就开始不安的乱蹬，她捞起他的腿侧压在床上骑坐上去防止他乱动，也能更直观的看到咬合着自己的穴口，她的两根手指撑开了一点缝隙，漏进的空气让他没忍住呻吟。希尔凡似乎没料想到现在的境地，也没有搭话只是偶尔吭出几声暧昧的喘息，目光有些恍惚的转着眼睛在她和自己之间徘徊。贝雷丝看着他浑身泛红的部位只想要挨个咬过去，原本紧涩的肉腔被搅动出粘腻的水声，她牵过希尔凡空握着的手贴在自己胸前，在确认如何转动揉按都没有阻碍之后抽出了手指。

她进入的时候看出希尔凡屏着气所以没发出什么声音，脸红的像要渗血，在全部吃进去后才泄出一声气音，但身上还是不自觉的哆嗦，贝雷丝俯身亲了他的脖子，在喉结旁边吮出一个红印，她刚想开口希尔凡就凑在耳边轻声嘟囔了一句不疼。于是她缓慢的动起腰，手压在他胸口掐揉着立起的乳头。她知道他这次没在说谎，刚刚释放过软下去的性器现在又有了抬头的迹象，她握着他撸动了几下希尔凡便不再藏着呻吟声了，但又不像他还精力旺盛时那样喊得刻意，还会随着她挺进的频率有些细微的变化，多亏了这种反应贝雷丝很快就摸清了他的喜好，她抽出的时候会故意放缓些再用力操进深处，这样就能收获一声可爱的带着鼻音的喘息。

希尔凡突然伸手向下探去，她以为是撞到了哪个让他不舒服的点，刚想停下他湿乎乎的手就贴上她胸乳间，她低下头，胸口的液体晶莹的反着光。

"你第一次有这么多水。"

希尔凡眯着眼睛勾起嘴角望着她，贝雷丝挪了挪胯，才发现他腿上确实已经粘湿了一片，她脸上发烫没忍住拧了一下他的屁股，开始怀疑从头到尾他都是在装醉。她报复性的套弄起握在手里的阴茎，拇指压在小孔周围打着转摩挲，又继续着抽插的动作，她这时候才意识到每次挺进的摩擦也会让自己愈发兴奋，逐渐积累的快感促使她加快了速度，但显然双重的刺激让希尔凡并不好受，他的眼尾又泛起潮红，断断续续的喊着贝雷丝的名字，迷离着眼神摸上她按着性器的手。

"等一下，再忍一下，希尔凡。"

贝雷丝听到自己说话带着颤音，呼吸急促的竟有些难以控制，她知道希尔凡也听出来了，一声不吭的搂着她的腰。

她高潮的时候顶进了最深处，希尔凡也射在了她手上。她抽身出来解了腿上的绑带，翻过去躺在希尔凡旁边，她第一次在性事过后感到疲惫，侧过脸碰了碰凑过来的脑袋，希尔凡好像就在等这个信号，趴过来枕在她胸口轻声道:"你喜欢这样。"

贝雷丝没法否认，于是反问他:"你也喜欢吗？"


End file.
